Pitty love
by husband of megumi shimizu
Summary: the story of a dog with a bad past who just wants to be loved
1. Chapter 1

It was just like any other day in this hell hole that I called my home, my name is thanatose but everyone just calls me thana for short. I am a pitbull terrier one that was bred to to fight other dogs, the humans would often turn us against each other. just so they could watch us kill each other for there sick pleasure, this gave us a bad name among dog breeds and made it harder for people to love us. in the ring I was in I was the one everyone wanted, I had fought my way to the top earning me respect among dogs and humans. I was the biggest dog here and the most powerful witch made me a prized fighter, I got it form my father who sadly died of old age last year. my mother is a breeder just like all the females in this pack of misfits, she would give berth to the new pups that would one day be the next gang of fighters. the breeder law made it hard to find love in this place, not that there's ever anytime to do anything like than anyway. this placed sucked but it was my home it was all I've ever known in my life, I was born into this place and knew that I would never leave this place. but I was wrong one day there was a huge banging sound coming from the front door ware the humans would come and go, the banging got louder until the door was busted down showing two human males in blue cloths. I knew these men they were what the humans call animal control, but to us it men't so much more it men't we were saved. I wen't to run to my mothers den to tell her the good news wen I was met with a horrid sight, there standing above my mothers bloody corps was a very evil looking pit. I had fought this dog many times in the ring but never could fully beat him, we were so evenly matched that we would always tie but this time would be different. I let out a gut wrenching snarl that made him look up at me curios, well if its isn't the prize fighter himself what brings you here he said with a sneer. I was shaking in anger over seeing this thing eating my mother, what have you done to my mother I asked in anger walking towards him. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE I yelled in anger before charging at him with hatred, I was gonna kill this monster for what he has done. he had no time to react before I tackled him to the ground and started to bite at his neck, he did manage to get me off before I ripped his head off.

he stood back up and smiled evilly, look at you thana fighting to defend his mothers death, this made me even more angry and I charged at him again. we fought and fought it reminded me of those battles in the ring, no matter how bad we got hurt nether of us were brought down by the other. but I knew he had to have a weakness some ware and I was gonna find it. I finally saw a opening and took it pushing him to the ground, your not a pit your not even a dog I said with hatred in my voice. he just smiled a sick smile before I ripped his neck open. thana are you there, I heard a weak voice call to me I knew it was my mother and I ran over to her. mother I hear your gonna be okay I said nuzzling her side, she smiled up at me with a weak smile. I'm sorry thana but I wont be joining you for this journey you must go one alone she said weakly, I knew what she was saying and I didn't want to believe it. but the good humans are here to save us were gonna get out of here I said happily. she shook her head, no thana look at me I'm to hurt to go one I'm losing to much blood she said with sad look, go my son you deserve to live a new life. but mother I can't do it without you by my side, your my guide in life without you I'm lost I said crying. she smiled, I'll always be with you thana even if you can't see me, me and your father will always love you no matter what. listen to your heart thana it whispers so listen closely she said with her last breath. it was at that moment that I lost every thing that I loved, I will stay strong mother for you and dad along with big sis I said giving her one last lick on the cheek. I then started to walk out of the man made cave that humans had made our home, once outside I saw that a lot of the dogs had be caught witch was good. I kept walking util I found a group of humans locking up some cages, I let out a friendly bark to get there attention witch I did. one of the man came up to me and put his hand out so I could smell it witch I did, I then gently flicked is hand and he smiled at me. well for such a badass looking dog you sure are friendly he said a little shocked. just then another human this time a very pretty girl came up to me, well I think hes cute if I do say so myself she said rubbing my head. I gave her the famous pitty smile and they all awed, this was something us pitbulls are known for is our smile. they soon put a leash on me and guided me to there truck and put me in a cage, sorry about this big guy but we have to put you in a cage said the same girl as before. I barked saying I understand I knew she would let me out at some point but for now I can spend this time sleeping, I laid down for some much needed sleep but as I drifted into dreamland I couldn't help but think about my mom.

I woke up to the sound of dogs barking and cages shacking, rise and shine kid said a rough old voice. I looked over and saw a old lab mix looking at me with a kind smile, oh hello do you know ware we are I asked nicely. he smiled, well kid were in the shelter and your about to be adopted he explained. this confused me at first until I remembered what had happened before I woke up and then I broke down crying, I had just lost everything I held dear. hay whats wrong kid are you hurt?''he asked worried. I just shook my head and sobbed, she should have know better then to fight him alone he's to strong for her to fight alone. its all her fault this happened I said crying. the old dog looked curios, all who's fault?'' he asked. I sobbed again, mothers she should have know better then to face tod alone I said crying. he said sadly. aw I see, I see he said with a sad tone I knew he felt bad for me. why did I have to leave her all alone or why didn't she call for me, I'm the only one who can beat him she knows that I said. he sighed, come now its not your fault and its not your mothers fault, now you pay attention to old bud he said with a stern yet gentle tone. I nodded with a wine I was gonna listen because what do I have to lose, it is no body's fault it was just her time to go just like one day it will be yours, but you see we don't all get to go at once he explained gently. I sobbed again, but what do I do I miss her and my sister so much I said crying. he smiled, yes and you'll always miss them but they'll always be with you as long as you remember the things they taught you, in a way you'll never be apart because you are still apart of each other he explained. I nodded, I just wish she was still here with me then we could both be happy, this was gonna be wen we finally got away I said wiping my tears away. he sighed, well she gave her life up so you could have yours a mother giving the ultimate sacrifice to her child he explained to me. I then heard the door open and saw a young female human walk in, she was looking at all the cages like she was searching for something. well kid maybe this is your lucky day looks like she's coming this way, the best thing to do is look as cute as possible he explained excited.

I looked up at the girl as she walked over and just gave her the classic pitty smile witch returned with one of her own. she leaned down to me and smiled. hay there big boy what brought a pretty dog like you to this place she asked curios. that's wen I put my head down in sadness and wined, from the look one her face she must have understood my pain. well big guy how would you like to come home with me, I have a boll of kible and a big bed just waiting for you at home she said. I wagged my tail in happiness I couldn't believe that I was gonna go to a new home ware people loved me, this was a dream come true maybe mom did bring me hear. the girl smiled and yelled, hay I'll take this one. the human that ran this place walked over to us, witch one my dear?''the woman asked. the girl pointed to me and the owner frowned, oh I don't think you'll want him he had a very bad past, in fact we were thinking of putting him down soon she said in a cold tone. that really made me realized how much trouble I was in. the girl got a very angry look one her face, well that's not fair he shouldn't be put down just because he had something go wrong in his past, now I'm sure I want him so ware do I sine she said sternly. the older human was shocked by the girls stern tone but nodded and went to get her keys, we she returned I saw she had a muzzle in her hand as well. wen the young girl saw the muzzle she frowned again, oh that won't be necessary I can handle him she said. the woman was shock but didn't argue and unlocked my cage watching me very carefully, I knew that if I messed up here I would end up dead. I slowly walked out of my cage with a friendly smile, the girl leaned down and put her hand down for me to smell it. I gently sniffed her hand then licked it making her smile and shocking the old woman, I knew there must have not have been a lot of good pittys in her eyes.

that's a good boy how could they keep someone as kind as you locked up in a cage she said in a friendly tone, I wagged my tail in excitement this girl really liked me. wow I've never seen a pit warm up to someone so fast, let alone one that came out of a fighting ring. the girls face changed a little from happiness to shock, wait he came from a dog fighting ring she said shocked. the old woman nodded, yep he was one of the most powerful fighters in the ring second only to tod who sadly didn't make it out, this guy would often be put up against him but they would always tie the old woman said explaining my past. wen she said the name of that demon I wined in sadness at the memory. the look on the young girls face was one of both shock and disgust, how could anyone do such a thing to and condem such beautiful creature to such a fate she said. this made me smile even bigger then normal because this girl didn't see me as a monster for my past, she saw what I really was a lost soul crying out for love and affection. she leaned down to my level and pet my head, well I think he'll be a amazing friend for my daughter she'll love him, I promised her a dog for her berth day so this will make her really happy she explained. the old woman sighed sadly she must not have wanted me to go, but to late this girl wants me to go home with her. if I could speak human I would have said screw you because now I get to have a second chance. the old woman put a leash on me and handed it to the young girl, we walked over to the desk ware the woman put out some kind of paper work. just sign here and he's yours the old woman said handing the girl a pin to sign the paper work, the girl took the pin with haste and signed. as soon as she did that I knew my new life of happiness was about to begin, this girl was amazing she was willing to take me even after hearing about my past. after the girl did all the paperwork she put the leash on me and we headed to the door. as we walked past the cages I saw bud looking at me with a proud smile, good luck with your new life kid he said smiling. I nodded with a smile, good luck to you to bud I hope that you find your owner too I said nicely. we walked outside and she led me to her car opening the door, go on boy hop in she said sweetly. I did as I was told and she shut the door behind me, as I walked around the seats I smelt them. they were so soft that it started to make me sleepy and I lied down to take a nap, the girl got in the drivers side and looked back at me. aww so cute you go ahead and rest big guy we'll be home soon she said. I smiled at this before drifting of to sleep, I was so happy I am finally gonna live a happy life no more fighting or killing just happiness.


	2. Chapter 2 making a new friend

I was woken up by the girl shaking me gently I looked over and saw her smiling, well boy were home lets get inside I have someone for you to meet she said with kind smile. I got up and stretched my bones hearing them cracking, the girl hooked the leash on my collar and I hopped out of the car. we headed to the door and the girl opened it, mom I'm home she called through the house. a few seconds latter a woman came out of another room, she looked like a older version of my new owner. hello megan how did your hunt for a dog go?''she asked. the girl witch I now know's name is megan looked down at me, well mom I was looking and saw this big guy so tell me what do you think she said petting me. the old woman looked down at me but got nervous wen she saw I was a pitbull, I thought she was gonna tell megan to go take me back but she smiled at me wen she saw my eyes. she put her hand down to let me smell it and I sniffed it then licked it lovingly this made her giggle, I then gave her the classic pitty smile witch just made he laugh and smile. well he's got a personality that's for sure and I'm sure june will love her the old woman said smiling. I wondered who june was could she be a new friend megan seems very excited to let me meet her, I started to wag my tail at the thought of a new friend to play with. megan called my name and headed to a stet of stairs I fallowed her and we headed up the stairs, she led me to a door and knocked on it gently. june sweetheart can I come in?''she asked gently. we heard a soft voice say, yes mommy you can come it. megan looked down at me and smiled, okay big guy you stay out hear for now I want to surprise her she said rubbing my head. I gave her a smile and nodded as she went into the room. from the out side I could hear megan and a little girl talking about something, it seems that the little one had also lost someone dear to her she had lost her father. after there talk the door opened and megan came out with a smile, okay big guy come on in she said opening the door even more. I walked in and saw the little girl looking at me in shock, you got me a dog she said amazed. I ran up and jumped on the bed and started to lick her face like crazy, this made her laugh and giggle witch made me happy. after her face was wet with my slobber I stopped licking her and just rubbed my head on her chest, she started petting me with a happy smile. well baby girl how do you like your birthday present?'' megan asked smiling. june smiled at her with tears of happiness in her eyes, oh mom I love him thank you so much the young girl said while hugging me. I hadn't felt this kind of love for a very long time, in fact other then with mother I don't think I've ever felt this kind of love before. but there was something about this little girl its like we were men't to be friends, maybe this is ware my mother was trying to guide me. she was taking me to what us dogs call our happily ever after. I hope that the other dogs the fought in the ring got there happy ending as well, not all the dogs I battled with were as evil as tod. some were really nice and only fought because they had no choice, if you didn't fight you were fed to the other dogs it was sick. I shook that thought out of my head it was time to move on from the dark days and look into the light, though it was something that would always haunt me forever.

me and june spent the whole day together it was like we were made for each other, it reminded me of the young days with me and my big sister sadie wen we would play together. it truly felt like I was part of a family again, we played until sunset and that's wen we had to head inside for dinner and sleep. megan had prepared me a boll of kibble that was the most amazing thing I ever tasted, she and her family ate stake witch looked much more tasty. but I couldn't complain this was the good life and I wouldn't trade it for nothing in the world, I ate my food and waited for my family to finish eating there dinner. after they were done I saw them all getting up, june came over to me with her plate witch seemed to have some scraps on it. hay boy you want some snacks? '' she asked smiling. I barked at her giving her my classic pitty smile witch made her giggle, june sat the pate plate down on the floor. I began to lick the the plate until it was clean and even though it was just some scraps it was the most amazing thing I ever tasted, I really loved my new family they fed me and loved me with all there hearts. after everyone ate there dinner megan told june it was time for bed because she had to go to school, I didn't know what this school was but it sounded like june didn't want to go but she did what megan told her. come one boy we gotta get to bed because I have to go back to hell in the morning she said groaning, I could tell she wasn't to happy for tomarrow but she sucked it up like a big kid. I fallowed her up stairs ware we got into bed, I crawled up beside her and curled up in a ball slowly ready to sleep. june gave one last smile at me, well at least I know I'll come home to a loving best friend instead of being alone she said before closing her eye. I soon did the same and drifted into dream land ware once again I had a nice dream avoid of any nightmares, this was my happily ever after and I'm thankful for it.

the next morning I woke up to see that june was gone and I got scared because I thought she was hurt, I started to run through the house looking in all the rooms until megan stopped me. whoa boy whats wrong? '' she asked rubbing my ears. I just wined and pointed my nose to junes room and she understood what was wrong, she scratched behind my ear and started to explain why my owner wasn't there. its okay big guy june will be back latter she's at school right now okay, but I think I know something that will make you feel better there's a dog park around here I wanna take you there she explained. my sad mood changed to a happy one and I gave her my pitty smile, I then licked her on the nose making her giggle a little. I can take that as in your excited well let me go get your leash and we can get going she said going into the kitchen, wen she came out I run up to her and he hooked the leash to my collar. let get going boy she said as we headed out the door to the car ware she opened the front door for me to ride shotgun, she put the window down so I could get my smells that I like. megan always knew how to make a car ride fun she got in and started the car smiling at me, well boy were of I think you'll like ware your going she said. I barked at her and smiled my pitty smile witch always made her laugh, I couldn't help but feel good knowing that I've made her happy because that's what I'm here for to make her happy.

wen we got to the park I couldn't believe my eyes there were so many dogs just running around, my only hope was that they wouldn't think I'm a monster like most do because I'm a pitbull. but I did notice some other bully breeds, there were rots and german shepereds so what makes me any different then them. megan let me out and undid the leash and told me to go play I looked at her nervously, but she just smiled and pushed me toward the park. I barked back at her before heading into the park ware I saw all the other dogs playing, as I walked noticed that people would look at me in fear but I was use to it by now. I saw a stick lying on the ground and was about to pick it up to play, that's wen I heard a yelp and my head shot up like a dart. I dropped the stick and listened for ware the sound was coming from it was coming from the west, I quickly ran in the direction of the sound. why I was doing this I don't know maybe its because I felt the need to help others in need after knowing what its like to be hurt, wen I reached the sorce of the sound I felt a rage fill me up inside. there standing was a big black rot smiling evilly at a cornered female pitbull who was shacking in fear, I knew that if I didn't stop this then the rot would kill her. with all the power I had in my voice I let out this gut wrenching growl, it was the same one I used before I ripped that bastard who killed my mom apart. they both heard it and he turned around with a look of fear on his face with good reason, I was much bigger then him with scars all over me. what the hell do you think your doing to her? '' I asked with venom. he backed up as I walked toward him, look man I'm sorry I didn't know she had a mate she was in my area he said nervously. I couldn't help but blush on the inside at that comment and I saw the female do the same, well she dose now if you know whats good for you then you'll leave I said showing my razor sharp teeth. he was frozen so I just snapped my jaws and said NOW, this made him take of with his tail between his legs. I then turned my attention to the female who was looking at me in a mix of fear and shock, I couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. she was a gorges blue pit with green eyes and a white stripe going down her nose, her body was also very nicely shaped as well with powerful legs and nice butt.

I walked up to her and asked, are you okay? she shook her head and smiled back at me, yea I'm okay thanks for saving me she said walking towards me with a nervous smile. she had every right to be nervous I was a big mail dog even bigger then the one trying to kill her, not to mention the fact that I'm not bad looking for a fighting dog. I nodded, I couldn't just let that asshole hurt a pretty thing like you how did that happen anyways I asked curios, I wanted to know why someone would hurt her. the female sighed, well I was on his part of the park and so he attacked me normally I could defend myself but he had me cornered, thank the grate wolf god you showed up to save me she said with a smile. I smiled back at her, so tell me what's your name? '' I asked nicely. she smiled at me with a slight blush showing through her fur, my name is ember whats yours she asked smiling back. I grinned, my name is thanatose but my owner calls me thana for short I explained with a kind smile, the more I looked at this female the more I felt this strange feeling in my heart. I smiled at her, so I was wondering if you could show me around here, I'm new to this place so I don't know the area very well I explained. she nodded with a kind smile on her face and we began our walk around the park, she showed me a lot of her favorite places. I noticed that a lot of dogs were looking at us strangely and I knew its because we were pits, a lot of dogs just like there humans thought pit bulls cant get along with each other. but that's not true were very peaceful wen we wanna be, its only wen were in the hands of bad people that we do very bad things. we continued to talk until the sun set and we heard our owners calling for us, we were a little saddened that we had to leave. well ember it looks like we have to go home but you think maybe we can do this again some time I said with the classic pitty smile, I couldn't help but blush under my brendle fur this girls was so pretty it was stupid. she smiled back at me, you can count on a second date dipstick just meet me at the spot we met she said grinning, something about the way she said that almost made me melt. she walked up to me and gave me a lick on the cheek before walking back to her owner, I couldn't help but watch her hips sway back and forth as she walked back to her owner.

the whole ride back to the house all I could think about was ember she was just so perfect, who knew that in this short amount of time I went from a tortured dog to a dog in love.


End file.
